Shadow
by SungRaeYoo
Summary: seperti sebuah bayangan yang tidak akan pernah lepas dari bendanya, aku akan ada di sampingmu untuk menjaga dan melindungimu / one shoot krisho :D


Title : Shadow

Cast : Wu Yifan / Kris, Kim Joon Myun / Suho and Other Cast, KrisHo Pair.

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Drama, yaoi

Length : One Shoot

Warning! : typo(s) yang bertebaran, EYD berantakan, author abal-abal, de el el…

.

_**Aku akan ada disampingmu selalu…**_

_**aku akan menjagamu..**_

_**melindungimu..**_

_**karena aku mencintaimu..**_

.

_**Seperti sebuah bayangan, aku akan berada tepat disampingmu dimanapun kau berada dan aku akan ada disaat kau membutuhkanku…**_

.

.

Sung Rae Yoo Present

.

**Shadow**

"Sudah berapa kali eomma bilang? Kalau lelah segera pulang Kim Joon Myun!" bentak seorang ibu kepada anaknya, dan anak yang dimarahi itu hanya duduk di ranjangnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal kepada ibu kandungnya yang suka terlalu khawatir padanya.

"Kalau tidak ada Kris disana bagaimana? Siapa yang mau mengantarmu pulang ke rumah? Bersyukurlah kamu karena punya teman sebaik dia"

"Iyaaaa…" Suho hanya mengangguk kecil sambil melengos panjang.

"Eomma keluar dulu, kamu istirahat saja, jangan melakukan hal berat" ucap eomma Suho sambil mengelus surai hitam kecoklatan putranya itu lalu keluar kamar.

Baru saja eommanya keluar kamar, pintu kamarnya itu terbuka dan muncullah seorang namja tinggi dengan jaket abu-abu yang dia kenakan.

"Bagaimana?" tanya namja tinggi itu.

"Bagaimana apanya?" tanya Suho heran.

"Tentu saja keadaanmu, dasar bodoh" si pria berambut pirang kecoklatan ini menarik kursi meja belajar Suho dan duduk diatasnya, tepat di depan ranjang Suho.

"Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri Kris, aku baik-baik saja" jawab Suho.

"Baik? baik dari mana? Kalau kau baik, mana mungkin aku menggendongmu pulang dari ruang perpustakaan sekolah hah?" Kris memicingkan matanya dan Suho sekarang merasa kalah.

Suho sebenarnya memang sedikit merasa pusing. Barusan saja dia pingsan di perpustakaan karena kelelahan mengerjakan tugas sekolah yang menumpuk segunung miliknya. Dan Suho masih bersyukur karena Kris masih mau mengantarnya pulang ke rumah. Kalau tidak, Suho bisa dipastikan akan ada disana sampai seseorang menemukannya.

"Iya iya maaf. Terima kasih juga udah menantarku pulang"

"Sudah kubilang lain kali kalau butuh bantuan hubungi saja aku. Kau punya handphone, untuk apa handphonemu itu kalau tidak untuk menghubungi orang lain?"

"Berhentilah mengoceh, kau seperti ibu-ibu" sungut Suho sambil mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Dia kesal karena Kris menganggapnya seperti anak kecil "Aku sudah besar kau tahu! umurku sudah 17 tahun!"

Kris menyentil dahi Suho gemas "Kau boleh berkata begitu kalau kau sudah berhenti membuatku khawatir"

"Aku tidak selemah yang kau kira. Aku ketiduran waktu itu, bukan pingsan lagipula aku tidak punya penyakit aneh" ucap Suho mengelak.

Kris manatap Suho dengan mata tajamnya membuat nyali Suho perlahan luntur.

"Apa aku perlu mendata apa saja penyakitmu? Kau punya anemia, maag dan tekanan darah rendah, kau juga tidak bisa berlama-lama di udara dingin. Kau mau sebut semua itu bukan penyakit?"

Suho merengut tapi tidak menyangkal "Itu bukan penyakit serius"

"Akan tambah serius kalau kau mengabaikan kesehatanmu. Jadi, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu seperti itu lagi" ucapan Kris meninggi.

Suho mencengkram selimutnya lalu berusaha membalas ucapan Kris barusan.

"Kau siapa? Pacarku? Atau eommaku? Kris, aku mohon, ini berlebihan"

Kris terdiam sekarang. Tapi perlahan dia tersenyum lembut sambil mengusak rambut Suho yang selalu terasa lembut ditangannya.

"Bilang saja kau menyukainya"

Muka Suho memerah lalu memukul lengan Kris dengan tangan mungilnya "Diam kau wu!"

Kris terkekeh lalu perhatian keduanya teralihkan saat seorang perempuan cantik masuk ke kamar Suho dengan membawa senampan bubur dan air putih serta botol kecil berisi kapsul.

"Eomma akan keluar sampai besok…" ucap eomma Suho sambil meletakkan nampan itu di atas meja dekat dengan tempat tidur Suho.

Suho mengangguk kecil "Lalu kenapa?"

"Eomma menyuruh Kris untuk menginap disini"

Dan jawaban itu hanya bisa Suho tanggapi dengan mulut terbuka. Melongo. Tidak tidak, jangan biarkan jantung Suho lelah hanya karena sulit mengendalikan detakannya selama Kris ada di sebelahnya.

"Oke, eomma berangkat dulu, kau makan buburnya dan minum obatnya. Kris, terima kasih, tolong jaga Suho ya… eomma berangkat dulu, annyeong"

Kris mengangguk kecil sementara Suho terlalu sibuk bengong sambil melihat ke arah eommanya yang pergi menjauh.

"Ayo makan dulu" Kris mengambil mangkuk berisi bubur hangat itu dan menyendoknya lalu mengarahkannya ke mulut Suho.

Suho secepatnya tersadar "Aku bisa makan sendiri"

"Kau selalu berantakan kalau makan sendiri. Kali ini biarkan aku menyuapimu" Kris menggeleng lalu menyodorkan sendok itu lagi.

"Aish" dengan terpaksa Suho membuka mulutnya dan merasakan nyaman saat Kris dengan lembut menyuapinya.

"Kau tidak lelah? Kenapa kau selalu ada disaat aku seperti ini?" tanya Suho lirih.

Kris tersenyum kecil "Menurutmu?"

Suho menggeleng dan menelan buburnya itu "Saat aku sendirian kau ada disampingku, aku lelah dan kau akan menggendongku tanpa aku minta, saat aku takut, kau menenangkanku, aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau ada dimanapun aku berada"

Kris tersenyum kecil sambil meletakkan mangkuk kecil bubur itu yang telah kosong.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Kris dan membuat Suho bingung menjawabnya.

"Tapi itu berlebihan untukku, aku tahu aku memang tidak bisa terlalu lelah, tapi aku tidak lemah juga" jawab Suho sambil memilin ujung selimut.

"Apa kau tidak nyaman dengan ini?" tanya Kris lagi dan kini Suho benar-benar tidak bisa menjawab.

"Apa kau ingin aku pergi saja?"

Suho diam dan kini menggeleng kecil, membuat poninya bergoyang.

"Bukan tidak nyaman, justru aku merasa nyaman saat ada bersamamu, hanya saja, kita tak punya hubungan apapun selain teman. Melakukan hal yang seperti ini terlalu berlebihan menurutku, Kris, jangan membuatku bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri"

Ucapan Suho yang terakhir membuat Kris tidak tahan dan ingin segera bicara jujur sejujur-jujurnya pada nama mungil di depannya ini.

"Aku hanya ingin jujur padamu sekarang" ucapan Kris membuat Suho menghentikan acara minum airnya. Dia meletakkan gelas itu di meja nakas dan menatap mata elang Kris yang berkilat.

"Apa selama ini kau tidak pernah jujur padaku?"

Kris menggeleng "Bukan begitu. Aku jujur padamu selama ini. Tapi tidak dengan satu hal ini"

"Apa?"

"Sebelum itu minum obatmu dulu" Kris menyodorkan sebuah kapsul berwarna merah darah pada suho Kris dan membuatnya mendecak kesal.

"Kriss" rengeknya manja "Ceritakan padaku!"

"Minum dulu, aku tidak ingin kau pingsan karena mendengar pernyataanku" kekeh Kris dan Suho meminum obatnya sambil setangah cemberut.

Setelah selesai Suho menagih ucapan Kris "Sudah"

"Kau tahu, aku melakukan semua ini karena aku ingin melindungimu, aku ingin menjagamu, karena itu aku melakukan ini semua padamu"

"Bukan karena eomma atau appaku yang membayarmu kan?" tanya Suho curiga.

"Bukan" Kris menggeleng.

"Kau bisa melindungi yang lain. Kenapa aku? Baekhyun misalnya, dia dekat denganmu akhir-akhir ini" ucap Suho seraya mempoutkan bibirnya lagi "Tak perlu repot-repot menjagaku, aku bisa menjaga diri sendiri"

"Kau cemburu kim Joon Myun?" tanya Kris, dia membaca raut wajah Suho yang tidak menyenangkan saat dia mengucap kata baekhyun.

"Tidak. Untuk apa cemburu?"

"Karena kau mencintaiku"

"Untuk apa aku…. Tunggu, kau bilang apa barusan?" telinganya menangkap pernyataan janggal Kris dan dia mengerutkan keningnya heran.

"Kau mencintaiku! Jadi kau punya alasan untuk cemburu" ucap Kris.

"Apa apaan? Enak saja!" Suho memalingkan muka dan semburat merah menjalar di pipinya.

"Tidak usah malu, aku juga menyukaimu!" dan ucapan Kris sekarang membuatnya serasa ingin memeriksakan telinga sekaligus otaknya ke rumah sakit.

"Mwo?"

"Aku menjagamu dan melindungimu sekuat tenagaku karena kau punya alasan untuk itu, aku mencintaimu!"

Suho terdiam dan mengerjabkan matanya. Perlahan mata bening yang cantik itu basah dan meneteskan air mata.

"Kau menangis?" tanya Kris, dia panik sekarang. Namja keturunan china itu berusaha mengingat perkataannya, apa dia sudah salah bicara pada Suho?

"Kenapa tidak mengatakannya dari awal?" isak Suho.

"Kau sudah punya pacar?" tanya Kris dan kini raut wajahnya terkejut.

Suho menggeleng lalu menarik leher pemuda itu dan memeluknya erat "Kalau kau menyatakannya dari awal, aku tidak perlu merasa bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri"

"Suho-ya…"

Yang dipanggil masih terus saja terisak.

"Terima kasih sudah melindungiku Kris, aku mencintaimu juga"

Kris tersenyum kecil dan mengelus punggung Suho "Kau tahu, seperti sebuah bayangan aku akan berada tepat didekatmu dimanapun kau berada. Karena sebuah bayangan tidak akan bisa lepas dari bendanya"

Suho melepas pelukannya dan sekarang Kris menghapus air matanya dengan jari-jarinya yang panjang dan kuat.

"Tapi bayangan tidak akan ada di tempat gelap" jawab Suho disela isakannya.

Kris menyisir sambut lembut Suho dan kini dia duduk di ranjang tepat disamping Suho yang tangisannya mulai mereda.

"Maka dari itu aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berada di tempat gelap. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka, maka dari itu, jangan pernah melarikan diri dariku"

"Aku tidak pernah melarikan diri darimu" jawab Suho.

Kris tersenyum "Jadi, kau menerima perasaanku?"

Suho mengangguk samar dan hampir tidak terlihat seperti anggukan "Terima kasih sudah mau menjagaku dan jadi bayanganku"

Kris menarik Suho dan membuat tubuh ringan namja berkulit putih itu ada di pangkuannya mengambil selimut dan melingkupi tubuh keduanya dengan bed cover berwarna biru laut itu.

"Hanya ini?" tanya Suho dan itu membuat Kris bingung.

"Apanya?"

"Aku sudah membalas pernyataanmu dan kau tidak melakukan apapun padaku?"

Kris menyeringai "Kau ingin aku melakukan apa? Kau ingin aku tiduri?"

Suho menggeplak kepala Kris dan merengut kesal "Sudah kalau kau tidak mengerti, aku mau tidur" Suho keluar dari kungkungan Kris dan kini dia merebahkan diri di kasur. Namun, Kris menghentikan acara Suho untuk tidur. Tubuh besarnya kini berada di atas Suho dan membat tubuh kecil kekasih barunya ini terkurung dibawahnya.

"Kris…"

Kris menyeringai kecil lalu mulai merundukkan badannya dan mencium bibir merah Suho yang selalu terlihat menggoda itu. Kris akhirnya bisa merasakannya sensasi ciuman yang selama ini tidak pernah dia rasakan. Begitu pula Suho, yang kini memejamkan matanya menikmati ciuman ini, bibir Kris bergerak di atas bibir Suho sendiri, mengecupnya basah dan ringan sebelum melanjutkannya ke sebuah kuluman yang lebih menuntut.

"Kau akan ada disini kan? Sampai aku terbangun? Sampai besok dan besoknya lagi seterusnya, kau akan terus bersamaku kan?" tanya Suho beberapa menit setelah ciuman mereka berakhir.

Kris tersenyum sebelum akhirnya dia merengkuh suho kedalam dekapannya yang hangat.

.

"_Karena aku adalah bayanganmu, aku tak akan pergi.."_

.

.

**END**

**.**

**GYAAA!  
ini efek pentas seni yang baru selesai kemarin dan sukses membuat rae yoo pegel-pegel dan kehilangan waktu tidur. Demi apa, selama 2 hari aku cuma tidur 6 jam!**

**Oke, rae yooo tau ini jelek, absurd, gak jelas de el el *bakardiri***

**Jadi maaf sebesar-besarnya.. huhuhuuuu **

**Rae yoo mau istirahat dulu ya… bukan hiatus kok, cuma memulihkan keadaan dengan tidur beberapa jam lagi, buat Love Summer Desire akan dilanjutkan kok, tapi enggak bisa rae yoo post sekarang :3 Mian!**

**Oh ya, buat anak sekolahan yang liburan selamat berlibur**

**Akhir kata..**

**MAKASIH dan SARANGHAEEEE ! *lempar menyan**

**. **

**.**

**Sung Rae Yoo**


End file.
